


Horizon

by midorihaven



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you should turn around and look behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> 100 SJ Fic Challenge  
> #29 - Sea: Sungmin/Siwon

_One_

What was that saying again? That one was the loneliest number? Sungmin dug his bare toes into the warm sand and took a step forward. He watched as the waves crashed and receded. The ocean was so vast it looked empty, but at the end of the horizon the waterline met the sky until the different shades of blue melded together as one. Unlike Sungmin, the sea was not alone.

_Two_

Sungmin took two steps forward. The sand beneath his toes was now wet and cold. The sea foam rolled up and washed away his footprints, leaving no trace of him behind. In the end, what do we really leave behind?

_Three_

Sungmin took three more steps forward until the water came up to his knees, he could feel the force of the tide pushing against him and pulling him forward. On any other day he would have dove in head first, swam along with the tide, and resurfaced with his hand outstretched towards the one person that was always with him. But he was alone now, there was no reason to turn around, there was no one to reach out for.

_Four_

People always told him to look forward, to move on with his life, so Sungmin took another step forward and wondered if he could reach the point where the sea met the sky and then maybe he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

_Five_

The problem with never turning around and looking behind you is that you never realize there may be someone there. There may be someone that was always there supporting you. Sungmin took another step forward when anguished screams and shouts echoed from behind him. He finally turned around to see Siwon frantically running through the waves sending sea water splashing and spraying all over his designer clothes. Warm arms enveloped him in a steel grip and hot tears dripped down onto his face.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

“Ah, Siwonnie.” Sungmin looked up in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

Siwon carried Sungmin out of the sea water, “I was looking for you.”

“Why?”

Siwon's dark brown eyes studied Sungmin's for a pregnant moment, “Because you never come looking for me.”

Sungmin teared up, “I'm sorry Siwon, I was just...”

“Looking for Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked glumly.

“Whenever I look out over the horizon, all I can see is his face.” 

Sungmin sank down to his knees and Siwon knelt down next to him with his arms draped over his shoulders protectively. 

Siwon wiped the tears from Sungmin's face, “I'm here for you Sungmin, when you decide to rejoin the world of the living.”

Sungmin stared out into the ocean, “It's just lonely...being alive. Aren't you lonely, Siwon?”

A painful smile tugged at the corner of Siwon's lips, “No.”

When Sungmin finally took a good look at the man next to him, he knew he was lying. “I'm sorry, Siwon.”

“For what?”

“For always making you lonely.”

Siwon dropped a kiss on Sungmin's forehead. One was indeed a lonely number, but sometimes two was just as bad.


End file.
